


Frozen

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: Searching for Vandal Savage, Rip Hunter finds... himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drogna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drogna/gifts).



**Pacific Southwest Salvation**

"Is it Rip?" John Constantine asked quietly.

Gideon glanced at the figure in the cryogenic storage container, unable to believe her eyes and wished for the umpteenth time she had never become human; being human was hard. Using her connection to the ship, she opened the cargo bay door and deployed the ramp.

"Medbay," Zari said 

Ray Palmer turned on the control panel. "We need to remove this pod while keeping it functioning; we can hook it up and slowly bring him back. What we need to find out is why he's here and if he's in a fit state to rejoin the land of the living," he said.

*****

_24 hours earlier_

Gideon sat in the comfortable chair in her Captain's (Rip Hunter would always be her Captain) parlour, reading a book when the hologram appeared.

"Hello, Gideon," a disconcertingly translucent Rip Hunter said, bearded, duster covering his slight frame, and magnificent in her opinion. "If you're receiving this, I am not on the _Waverider_ , nor have I been for quite some time." He dug his hands into his pockets and her breath caught as he seemed to look directly at her. "You may have thought me lost and I'm sorry for that. I need you to--" 

~*~*~

**Pacific Southwest Salvation**

Captain Rip Hunter strode quickly forward, Mr. Palmer, Mr. Jackson and Professor Stein falling farther and farther behind, as they marveled at the technology. Stationed outside, Sara Lance and the two rogues he had brought along guarded the exit they might possibly need in a hurry. Vandal Savage had disappeared from the timeline and Rip wanted to rule out the chance, unlikely though it might be, the despot had decided to sleep through the decades to come.

Rip walked over to the nearest bank of cryogenic pods and started to look for Savage and as they caught up, the others spread to the remaining three corners of the room, starting at the perimeter and working their way to the middle of the room.

"Rip?" Ray asked but when he looked, Ray was staring in disbelief at a pod. Hurrying over, Rip skidded to a stop and saw himself.

"Bloody hell." This opened up many questions, none of them good. Frozen Rip looked much the same but older, possibly by ten years. The beard relieved him then he looked away. By this time, the other two had gathered around and seen him as well. He would have to make them all forget, the possibility of paradoxes made him shudder.

No, best to leave this to be investigated later, closer to the time his frozen self belonged.

*****

One Hour Later, Medbay

Gideon sat by Rip's side, holding one cold hand as John paced the small space, each waiting anxiously for Rip to awake.

Ray and Zari were searching the records of Pacific Southwest Salvation, trying to find out how Rip had come to be frozen there and how long.

"He'll be fine, love," John said and she wondered if it was to reassure her or himself.

"Of course he will," she said briskly, his hand cradled between hers, "he has more lives than a cat." Just as well he did, as he had already used up more than nine lives in her opinion.

Two hours later, John headed to the galley and returned with sandwiches for them both, a pint of lager for himself and a bottle of water for her. She nodded her thanks and they ate in silence, watching for any sign of life from Rip.

Gideon was starting to drop off in her chair when she felt something. Jerking awake, she blinked and looked intently at her Captain. "Rip?" she whispered. John spun on his heel and hurried over as Rip let out a soft groan.

John stopped beside her and unconsciously, she grabbed and squeezed his hand. "Rip?" John demanded, and was met by another groan.

"Rip!" Gideon snapped and his eyes opened.

"Bloody hell," he croaked, last night must have been quite something if the raging headache he was enduring was any sign. "Let me die in peace."

"Not bloody likely, mate," John said and Rip winced, eyelids drooping shut again.

"Captain Rip Hunter, report!" Gideon demanded.

"Bollocks, why is it so cold in here?" Rip asked, his teeth chattered.

"It isn't," she said, "but you still are."

His eyelids cracked open a sliver as his brain began to work slowly. "Gideon?"

"Yes?"

"You've... changed."

"Yes." She glared at Constantine, then gazed at Rip and her eyes softened. "We'll talk later. Do you know where you are?"

"Home." When she didn't say anything he added, " _Waverider_. Medbay."

"That's right," she said encouragingly. "What's the last thing you remember?" She tucked the blankets more tightly around him.

"Mallus. Hurt. Flung away. Hard landing."

John looked at them then hurried out to fetch a glass of water with a straw for Rip. Gideon waited until he returned then they helped him sip the water. "You were found in a cryogenic pod."

"Ah." 

"What does that mean?"

He breathed deeply then said, "Remember the last time we were here?"

"Yes."

"Found me. After the others swallowed their amnesia pill, spat mine out. When I began the Time bureau, paid the facility a visit and prepaid for my care, seemed it might be needed. Why, I didn't know." He shifted and sat straighter. "Bested the odds again."

"Rip--"

"I know, you want me to stay here so you can run tests."

She nodded.

"I'll make you a deal."

She couldn't stop the small smile from forming. "Oh? What?"

"You may run them, if I may stay."

She glanced at John, who nodded. "Deal," she said.


End file.
